Hello, Good Bye
by Dra-Stein
Summary: Prometo protegerte hasta pagar todo lo que te hize - dijo el pelinegro en eso sintio algo caliente que se estampaba en su rostro - que, que fue eso Levy - se sobo su mejilla, en eso ella sonrio - ya estamos iguales...
1. Novatos

Hola pues estes es mi primer fic xDDD, es sobre la pareja de Gajeel x Levy :D ziii, pues espero que les guste, aunque sea una mierda :D, y pues dejen Review (o como chingados se escriba xD), tengo contemplado un poco de lime pero eso sera despues, disfruten xD

Pd: Por desgracias ningun personaje me pertenece, malditas seas Hiro Mashima, jaja ok no

* * *

Fairy Tail

Hello, Good bye…

Cap. 1: Novatos.

Era un día normal en Magnolia, una tarde soleada y un ruidoso gremio a la vuelta de la esquina, que no paraban de pelar en toda la mañana y cualquiera que pasara resabia un botellazo, un pastelazo y en el peor de los casos, el golpe de algún mago. En eso Makarov entra llamando la atención de todos.

-A ver chicos, por favor dejen de pelar un rato y préstenme atención, porque les traigo buenas noticias-dijo Jiji (n/a: se dice yiyi y significa abuelo, anciano, etc. así le dicen en el gremio) muy contento pero en el fondo se sentía algo preocupado porque no sabía cómo tomarían la noticia.

-Dinos Jiji, porque me estoy encendiendo-dijo Natsu muy energético, como si hubiera tomado marihuana con Coca-Cola

-Tendremos a dos nuevos integrantes…-dijo al fin y sin dejar de observar que sus alumnos estaban emocionados – Jubia de los element 4.

Al escuchar el nombre del ex equipo, vinieron a sus memorias por todo lo que habían pasado, volvieron a sentir ese odio que ya habían experimentado al haberse rapto a Lucy, la destrucción del gremio, pero así como se había presentado, así se fue, ya que sabían de antemano que la chica estaba arrepentida, pero cuando la voltearon se sorprendieron del nuevo aspecto que tenia, provocando que Jubia se sonrojara.

Jubia les agradece todos que me hayan aceptado – dijo feliz para luego dirigirse con Gray y apártalo, sin que lo notara, de Lucy. – Y quien es la otra persona, maestro – pregunto Erza, tranquila como era habitual en ella.

Makarov perdió todo el valor ante la presión de Erza, así que empezó a tomar a grandes tragos los barriles de alcohol que tenia a la mano, provocando que una borracha Cana se enojara, golpeándolo en la cabeza y arrebatándole su hermosos alcohol, provocando que Makarov trastabillara de lo ebrio que se había puesto en un instante.

-Solo suéltalo, viejo – dijo cana alejándose con sus tesoro en mano.

-Okay hijos… hip… míos nuestro… hip… nuevo integrantes es… hip… Gajeel Redfox… - dijo son dejar de hipar.

Al instante de su nombramiento, apareció un hombre alto, de largos cabellos negros en punta, con ojos rojos que no expresan ningún sentimiento y muchas zonas de su cara y cuerpo algunos piercings. Un grito ahogado se escucho en alguna parte de la habitación. Haciendo que el recién nombrado dirigiera su mirada y percatarse de la peliazul que lo observaba con miedo en los ojos mientras dos chico la protegían de su mirada.

-¡¿Qué? – grito Natsu, al mismo tiempo que corría a hacia Makarov - ¿Cómo este ojos puntiagudos entrara a nuestro gremio? – pregunto señalándolo – Tsk – Fue lo único que obtuvo de Gajeel

-Te voy a matar maldito, por lo que le hiciste a Levy, Jet, Droy y al Gremio – Natsu salió corriendo en dirección a Gazille, con un puño en llamas dispuesto a atacar, hasta que Makarov intervino

-Tranquilo Natsu, el ya es parte del gremio, dale una oportunidad – dijo Makarov ya más sobrio y poniéndole su mano en el hombro de Natsu.

-Pero Jiji…

-¡Natsu! – grito Erza, para llamar su atención – Es decisión del maestro… – dijo reacia, mirando directamente a los ojos a Gajeel - … Serás aceptado, pero no dejare de observarte – sentenció con voz dura.

Gajeel, después de las palabras de Erza, dio un último vistazo hacia Levy que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y con ese temor que aparecía en ellos, en otro momento hubiera disfrutado de eso, pero ahora no, no lo sabía, a lo mejor había cambiado aunque sea un poco, aunque eso nadie lo noto. Así que decido ignorar todas las miradas y salir del gremio un rato.

* * *

Si lose, una mierda :D, pero asi empezara, parecido al capitulo en el Gazille ingres al gremio, pero lo desviare no se preocupen no me copiare la historia :D xDD,

Sayonara!


	2. Gajeel

Hola pues aqui les dejo el 2° cap de mi fic, espro que les guste xDD.

pd: propiedad de Hiro Moshima :D

* * *

Cap.2: Gajeel…

Ese día el sol estaba a lo que más da, brindando su luz a toda magnolia, era un día acalorado pero feliz, cuando a los lejos se puede vislumbrar a un hombre acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirado el cielo pero no observándolo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hecho, cuando de repente le asaltan dos hombres y atrás de ellos, escondida en el árbol una chica peliazul temblorosa del miedo.

-Onegai, Jet, Droy, se los juro ya me olvide todo, no soy rencorosa –decía la pequeña Levy, su voz reflejaba miedo, preocupación, tristeza y tal vez hasta lastima

-No Levy-Chan, el debe pagar por todo lo que te hizo – miraron fijamente a Gajeel que ya estaba parado esperando lo peor – ¡Venganza! – dijeron al unisón.

Jet utilizo su magia del alta velocidad para atinar el primer golpe justo en el estomago de Gajeel, que trastabilla hacia atrás pero antes de darse cuenta Jet vuelve a golpearlo pero por la espalda tirándolo al piso, en ese momento Droy saco de sus bolsitas amarillas sus semillas y las aventó hacia Gajeel, provocando que platas salieran de la tierra dándole diversos golpes. Levy esta temerosa pero no dejaba de observar y percatarse de que Gazille no hacía nada para defenderse "Realmente desea ser aceptado" pensó. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando apareció un joven alto, de cabellos rubios y un chaleco sobres los hombros,

-Luxus…- susurro la chica ya temerosa.

Luxus de por sí ya era de temer y pero era más cuando estaba enojado. Una sombra oscurecía la cara de Luxus, y unos relámpagos lo rodeaban, como acechándolo.

-Gazille, déjame decirte que he oído muchas cosas malas del gremio, de MI gremio, - los relámpagos chocaron creando una gran onda de energía – ahora todos se creen dignos de mirarnos desde arriba después de que lo destruiste… ¡Nunca te perdonare eso!

Salió corriendo hacia Gajeel, quien estaba tirado en el piso indefenso, observando como su nuevo oponente se le venía encima, con los puños bien cerrados, acertando el primer golpe a su costado provocándole una descarga de energía en su interior, en su cara, en su estomago, se repetía lo mismo sin parar hasta que se oyó un grito

-¡Luxus, onegai, detente! – grito Levy desesperada, pues no podía soportar como lo golpeaba y en especial como EL no hacía nada para defenderse.

-¡Cállate!, - le miro fijamente – los débiles no tiene derecho a opinar –sentencio atacando con un rayo que iba directo a su pecho.

La única reacción de la chica fue poner sus brazos como escudo para frenar al golpe, pero sabía que era en vano, así que solo espero el impacto, en eso se percato que no sucedía nada, "me habré muerto tan fácil" pensó algo tiste, así que decidió abrir sus ojos. Quedo impacta ante tal escena, Gajeel estaba frente a ella, recibiendo por completo el impacto sobre su brazo metálico.

-Gajeel…-Mencionaron al unisón el equipo Shadow Grear

-Te permito que me golpees lo que quieras, porque se que me lo merezco – le miro fijamente, su voz se volvió más fuerte, mas temerosa – pero no te permito que le toques ni un pelo a ella.

Se le quedo viendo con cara de incredulidad y de la nada comenzó a carcajearse, como si nunca en su vida se hubiera reído.

-¿Que, te enamoraste de ella? – dijo sarcásticamente para dar otra risotada – después de que casi la matas –de un segundo a otro su voz paso de sarcasmo a odio, retándolo. Gajeel pudo notar eso pero fue indiferente

-Ya es fue suficiente – dijo bajando el brazo que todavía tenía a la defensiva, retirándose del lugar, Luxus solo vio como se marchaba y decidió que dejaría el asunto para después, así que también desapareció, dejando a atrás a dos jóvenes arrepentido y una peliazul asombrada y ruborizada.

* * *

Lo se son, soberanamente cortos, pero esque no tengo mucha imaginacio ademas de que tengo miedo de les aburra, pero bueno,espero por lo menos algun Review T_T, Sayonara, saludos departe de la Dra. Stein :D


	3. Perdóname

Cap. 3: Perdóname…

Levy no podía creer que Gajeel la hubiera salvado del ataque de Luxus, estaba tan sorprendida que no se había percatado que solo quedaban ellos tres, de repente sintió un gran impulso que la hizo pararse de golpe y salir corriendo tras Gazille, grito desesperada esperando que Gajeel pudiera todavía oírla

-Levy – gritaron sus dos compañeros

-No se preocupen chicos, los veo mañana, cuídense – les dijo con esa sonrisa que les encantaba a ambos pero sin dejar de correr.

Gazille caminaba sin rumbo fijo, con la mente completamente en blanco para no sentir el dolor que le recorría el cuerpo, en especial después de los ataques que le dio Luxus, cuando de repente le llega un olor muy familiar, algo que lo había marcado, un olor que nunca en su vida olvidaría, así que decidió dar frente a su seguidor.

-Gajeel, lamento lo que paso hace ratos, no era su intención –dijo Levy con una mezcla de cansancio con temor, al preguntarse como reaccionaria.

-No tienes de que preocuparte – contesto cortante al percibir ese olor que le removí la aveza, así que decidió dar media vuelta y seguir su camino sin rumbo, cuando de repente sintió algo pequeño y cálido que lo sujetaba de la mano

-Espera – dijo Levy – por lo menos déjame curarte.

Gajeel volteo a verla para dejarle en claro que no necesitaba de nadie, cuando de repente y sin querer chocaron sus miradas, su cabeza ya estaba demasiado confundida como para aguantar aquello, puedo percibir como ese pequeño contacto que los unió se volvía mas cálido bajo su piel y hacia todo un recorrido por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su estomago. Se percato de ello, provocando que se enojara más por no saber qué es lo que le sucedía

-En serio, no lo neces… - pero antes de terminar si frase fue interrumpido.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor – decía Levy con sus dos manos juntas frente a su cara, Gajeel la observo con gracia, si que era rara, dando una sonrisa de lado le contesto

-Está bien, pero deja de molestar – dijo en un tono bromista, ya que el sabia que solo quería ayudarlo

-Okay – contesto una animada Levy.

El trayecto a la casa de la peliazul fue algo incomodo para ambos, ya que Levy todavía sentía cierto temor al chico y para la mala suerte de Gazille, el podía percibirlo, cosa que odiaba de ser un Dragón Slayer es eso, su perfecto olfato. Cuando porfían llegaron los dos de repente sintieron un gran alivio. Levy abrió la puerta de su apartamento permitiendo que Gajeel entrara, cerrando la puesta tras ella.

-Toma asiento – dijo Levy mientras se amarraba su cabello y se dirigía al baño – voy por el botiquín.

Gajeel no lo pensó dos veces, así que se sentó, realmente no se había dado cuenta que estaba muy cansado hasta que se acomodo en el sillón con la espalda y la cabeza recostada hacia tras y de la nada se quedo profundamente dormido.

-Ya está todo listo – llego Levy con una caja blanca con una cruz roja, observo detenidamente como su invitado dormía tan placentero en su sillón "Realmente no da tanto miedo" pensó riéndose para sí misma.

Tomo un banquito y lo coloco a lado del sillón donde estaba Gajeel, humedeció un trapito en un traste de agua que tenia a lado y comenzó a limpiarle la cara delicadamente para no despertarlo, observaba cada facción, cada línea mientras continuaba con su trabajo, cuando de repente sintió que era observada detalladamente como ella lo hacía.

-L…lo siento, no quería despertarte – dijo la peliazul desviando los ojos de la penetrante mirada de Gajeel. Este solo asintió en señal de que continuara con su trabajo, después de un rato, cuando ya estaba parad dándole la espalda a la chica hablo.

-Levy…-dijo con toda la tranquila

-Mm – contesto mientras terminaba de anudar la ultima venda en la espalda

-Perdóname – su voz se había vuelto diferente, apagada.

-De que hablas

Levy no sabía de que hablaba así que presto suma atención cuando Gajeel se volteo y la miro, no podía creer lo que veía, su mirada también había cambiado, ya no era esa mirada que tanto temor le causaba, era distinta, su miraba demostraba el autentico arrepentimiento

-Perdona por haberte lastimado en el pasado, cuando aún estaba en Phantom Lord.

Fue una gran sorpresa para la chica, no pensaba que fuera eso lo que le iba a decir, fue un gran golpe, además de que diversas imágenes recorrieron su mente provocando un escalofrió en su espina dorsal, respiro para poder tranquilizarse y contestarle.

-Ya lo había dicho Gajeel-kun, todo está olvidado

-¡Para mí no! – grito Gazille agarrándola de los hombros con fuerza pero sin lastimarla, provocando otra oleada de temor por parte de Levy - Prometo protegerte hasta pagar todo lo que te hice - dijo el pelinegro en eso sintió algo caliente que se estampaba en su rostro

-¿qué, que fue eso Levy? - se sobo su mejilla, en eso ella sonrió.

-ya estamos iguales...

Gajeel estaba sorprendido de la reacción de la chica, realmente tenía que estar cambiando para poder soportar que alguien le pegara en especial un mujer, pero eso no era lo que en realidad le incomodara, sino era ese sentimiento que se volvía a aglomerar en su estomago, algo que él nunca había sentido, esa fastidio, odioso y problemático, pero muy en su metálico corazón le gustaba y él sabía que era felicidad, si felicidad por ser aceptado y perdonado por fin por alguien de Fairy Tail, pero lo más importante es que era ella a quien había le había hecho tanto daño le había perdonado.

Prometo protegerte hasta el final Levy, se dijo así mismo, dejando ver una verdadera sonrisa, que Levy correspondió ahora sin el más mino temor, y con una extraña sensación en su estomago provocando que se sonrojara.

* * *

Hola de nuevo xD, pues aquie el terce capi, subi los dos al mismo timepo genial, espeor porder siempre hacer lo mismo xD, pero bueno. Este a sido el cap más largo, que decepcionante si lo se TT_TT, pero bueno, espero con todo mi kokoro que este si los dsifruten.

Sayonara, tengo que tender ropa :D, bye!


End file.
